


Malevolence

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Behemoth, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, ardyn is mean, daemon!Noctis, dread!noctis, im putting the dub con tag on to be safe, mean mean, the dubcon is in CHAPTER 2, undertones of in heat, verse 13 hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: In which Noctis becomes a were-behemoth.Noctis sat down on the ground, leaning on his palms. “ This sounds really weird, but I suddenly want to kill you guys.”[read burning brightly before this fic pls]inspired byburning brightlyby nickofhearts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [burning brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458282) by [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts). 



“ Uh guys,” Noctis said, pulling everyone’s attention to him. They were currently tracking the latest hunt, moving where the request relayed it would be. Ignis immediately turned around, followed by Prompto, and then Gladiolus. Gladiolus’ scowl fell off his face the minute he saw Noctis--pushing in front of the other two in haste.

He caught the prince in his arms, easing him back to his legs again. Gladio’s arms hovered carefully around Noctis for any unexpected shifts in his balance, incase he fell again. But Noct swatted him away and shook off the spell of dizziness. “ Sorry--I’m fine.”

“ Right.” Gladiolus rolled his eyes. “ You look just peachy.”

Noctis sat down on the ground, leaning on his palms. “ This sounds really weird, but I suddenly want to kill you guys.” 

Prompto and Gladiolus exchanged looks with a shrug and Ignis grimaced. His advisor kneeled down infront of him, pressing the back of his palm into Noctis’ forehead. “ You feel feverish, we should find some shade.” 

It was a good decision to call off the hunt as Noctis was getting weaker by the hour. Gladiolus hoisted him up on his back when the prince collapsed into a heap. Currently they were making their trek to the nearest haven. By the time they arrived, Noctis was deposited on their travel bags as they set up camp. He was curled into himself, shivering in Leide’s desert sun. 

“ I hope he really doesn’t move on that impulse,” Prompto commented, leaning forward in the tent to inspect his sleeping bestfriend. 

Gladiolus snorted, “ That’s just delirium, he probably got sun-stroke or something.”

“ What if the delirium makes him go full armiger on us?”

Ignis made no comment, putting all his attention nursing Noctis’ parched lips with a cannister of water. Noctis sipped some water but it appeared even that was too much for him to handle right now. 

It wasn’t until a day later that Noctis woke up.

He scrambled out of the tent and nearly fell flat on his face in the process. Ignis stopped short of a greeting, Noctis was a blur moving past him. He watched as the prince tore off the lid of the cooler and ravenously chewed up the raw meat stored there. Gladiolus and Prompto stared in shock as Noctis continued, blood dripping off his arms with wet bites. It looked like Noct wasn’t even there, his eyes glazed over with the perfect shade of red. He finished their supply in a matter of minutes. 

They all watched as Noctis ravaged through the camp site, paying them no heed. His breathing was labored and uneven and when it finally dawned on him that was their only supply Noctis turned his attention to Ignis. Gladiolus tensed up as Noctis stalked towards them and grabbed Ignis by the shoulders with his bloody hands. 

" Specs,” he growled. “ Please tell me you have  _ more _ .”

And when Ignis shook his head, Noctis nearly roared, “ I  _ need _ more!”

Gladio chose this time to intervene, slicing his arm between them. He squared his shoulders at the prince, who stumbled back into a hunch. Noctis’ eyes were a bright red. A deep, guttural growl escaped him, and suddenly Noct was on his knees, clutching his head. 

Two black wings folded protectively around him as Gladiolus approached him, and when they snapped to his back--Noctis was different. Two sets of horns to match the two sets of wings, and long, arching talons spreading out from his fingers.

“ Okay, I’m assuming this is what Noct meant earlier,” Prompto gasped, pointing. 

Then, Noctis lunged forth, sending Gladiolus to his back. The two rolled back and forth in a struggle for power, but Noctis finally bit into him--revelling in the spilt blood. And as Noctis aimed for another bite, Gladio kicked him off with a forceful blow. Noctis was propped up on one arm, spitting out. But it looked like it was enough, as Noct fell back when he tried to stumble to his feet. And like that he was out cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

By now, Noctis was so used to the bloodlust enthralling him, that it was too late to realize whatever this was, wasn’t that. It was like an itch in his _bones_ , tempered over a slow burning fire and just about to crack. All he wanted was to sate a different _kind_ of hunger.

Ardyn was suddenly pinning Noct’s hands above his head. The prince stared at the chancellor with half-lidded eyes, dazed expression that told the other he was barely registering what was going on. Amber eyes followed the contour of his body, Chancellor Izunia’s face pulling to a smirk when Noctis moaned out in both pain and pleasure, arching his back so his wings could flare out into existence.

Right before Noctis was about to come, Ardyn removed his grip from the prince’s cock. Noctis was panting, straining against his hold as much as could to relieve himself of the ache Ardyn left him in. There was a low rumble of a laugh as Noctis’ effort proved to be fruitless,  and the prince’s long tail wrapped around the man’s leg as some sort of plea.

“ If you insist,” Ardyn smiled. He turned Noctis onto his knees who was compliant as ever. “I must say, a lovely image.”

“ Maybe a King of Beasts, if not a King of men.”

A low whine escaped Noctis as Ardyn pressed into him, his thrusts slow and even.  It must have felt good for the chancellor as well, as Noct was able to smell the thick change to his scent, which made Noct want it _more._ He ravenously growled when he realized Ardyn was teasing him, and both of them knew it wasn’t an empty threat. The chancellor ran a careful hand over his cock once more, making sure Noctis saw Ardyn slowly suck the precome off his fingers.

He continued at that agonizing pace until Noctis snapped his teeth with _hunger._ Ardyn’s lips twisted into a ruthless snarl, pushing Noct’s face into the ground before the prince could make his move. Ardyn leaned over him, giving him _exactly_ what he wanted. It wasn’t long until Noctis was howling, his wings spanning in full as he comed all over himself. 

The chancellor wasn’t finished yet, vicious as he was a tease, but Noct was too blissed out to care. He could hear Ardyn’s breaths escape him as he continued and with a restrained grunt he came into Noct. And as Ardyn traced his fingers along the spiked spines along Noctis’ back, the auburn haired man couldn’t help but laugh, “ Perhaps not even a King of Beasts.”


End file.
